Shu Aburame
was once a test subject used by Iwagakure in order to create a new destructive force, that would be used as the ultimate secret weapon. He was kidnapped from the infirmary of , after he was said to have posses his clan's most . After the kidnapping of the boy, he was held in small home with a fake mother, and he would begin to learn the Explosion Release. Around the age of 15 the boy showed extraordinary skills with his Explosion Release and his bugs where he become known as . Background Stolen at Birth A pair of -nin were given the mission, from an unknown man, to infiltrate Konohagakure, and rob them of their new unique Aburame Clan child. Somehow, someway, the two managed to get past Konoha's lookouts, got into the hospital, then along the way kidnap a young boy. Upon the kidnapping a small group of Konoha-nin confronted the two, however, the Iwa-nin proved to be to much for them, and come tell defeated them. Escaping now, with no one on their trail, they took the long journey back home. But what they had with them, was more than just a mere trophy. It was history, that would be incarnated into Iwa. As a baby he had no idea what was going on. No knowledge at all, and what was even worst, was that he didn't know what was going to happen now. The Evolving Child Their Destructive Dummy Imprisonment Free Man Synopsis Personality During the Lockdown Appearance Abilities Chakra Taijutsu Ninjutsu Explosion Release Shu, every since the literal age of two, was forced to study the mechanics of the Explosion Release, even while Iwa medical-nin observed he had very "poppy chakra". This was then proven after he was able to quickly freely use the Explosion Release, and at three, he'd literally blew up his small home with it. This gave birth to the sparking idea, that an Aburame with Explosion Release would be the next best thing in the shinobi world. Shu was freely given by the officials of Iwagakure, and by age of five, he'd gained two mouths on the palms of his hands. By seven, he'd been average enough in using Explosive Clay, where he was able to shape two of the 's creatures. Most found him cute with the use of it while under the age of ten. However, after his twelfth birthday, Shu had shown to have taken his Explosion Release to a whole different level. To a level, which would fear way past Deidara's capabilities. He was the new Shu. New was Shu, and Shu. Was the perfect definition of explosion. Through his own singular training, Shu was able to achieve a feature, which once roamed Iwa long ago. This was known as the Explosive Taijutsu. With single punches, he would be about to turn his opponents into literal nothing. Around the age of fourteen, he'd also shown the ability to turn his bugs into explosions. A feature he stated he could do way back when he began hiving his bugs inside of his body. Fearsome indeed. He was able to then master the latter forms of C1: , , . Explosive Clay * Explosive Clay: This technique was developed from a forbidden technique that Shu was force taught by Iwagakure. By using the technique's ability to knead chakra into objects through the mouths in the palms of his hands, Shu can infuse clay with explosive chakra. He then moulds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and spits it out. After moulding the clay, Shu can enlarge it to various sizes depending on the intended purpose of the clay. Once enlarged, the clay creations can be brought to life and controlled remotely by Shu, who can then detonate the clay by saying "katsu" (喝) and performing the seal of confrontation. Though the explosives are powerful, they are all earth-based techniques, and as such, can be defused by a lightning technique. * Explosive Clay Minions: Shu creates explosive clay that is connected to his hands with a thin cord of clay. The clay then rises from the ground, moulding itself into human-like forms. Shu runs chakra through the cords of clay, manipulating the clay substances to attack the opponent. The density of the clay is strong enough to repel and suck in a sword. When cut apart, the clay substances form more human/animal like forms. Shu then can connect more cords of clay to the fallen clay pieces. Furthermore, Shu can then use the clay as explosives, attacking the opponent and covering them with clay, which then explodes. The minions, in their human form, were also able to fight with their club-like arms and to form spikes out of their bodies to stab the enemy. * C1: Shu's most basic and versatile form of explosive clay created from a single palm mouth. These are small animated dolls that often resemble small birds or insects, though he has once made snakes, fish and some misshapen-like creatures controlled by Deidara through a wire made out of clay which could regenerate themselves, while multiplying. They have little explosive power, making them excellent for covert operations. He can release them at high speeds. With further development9, Shu has added on, Sharks, Whales, and small fish, for fights when he's on water. * C2: * C3: * C4: * C0: * End of All Things: Aburame Clan Techniques Intelligence Stats Concept and Creation Quotes Trivia Shu's Databook * If Shu had a databook page, it would say: ** Shu's hobbies are, breeding his bugs, creating/drawing art, and laughing. ** Shu wishes to fight Deidara, Kei Yotsuki, and Suzume Aburame. ** Shu's favorite foods are any fruit. Preferably the fruit. ** Shu has a bounty of ¥57,000,000 alive, and ¥70,000 dead. ** Shu has complete 8 official missions: 0 D-rank, 1 C-Rank, 4 B-rank, 1 A-rank, and 2 S-rank. References Category:Characters